Father's Day and The Great Pudding Pop Search
by ElliotNOliviaSVULover
Summary: It's Father's Day and at the Benson/Stabler house that brings all sorts of surprises and adventures!


So when I started this installment to my holiday series I had a very clear plan ahead for it. Get in, lead up to the holiday, drop the bombshell (every holiday lately has had one) and get out. It didn't work out quite that way.

As you'll see this is my longest installment to date and actually if I had to guess I'd say with almost 100 percent certainty it's also my longest one shot or one single chapter of any story I've written to date as well. Hopefully that will not come back to bite me while you're reading this.

This holiday veers a bit off the beaten path from the others in that there is a lot more case file in this one. I promise, there's still the requisite smut too. Some of you will know why the case was a particularly tough one for me to write, but at the same time it just kept flowing out of me and took over the story.

Without further ado, I bring you Father's Day and the Great Pudding Pop Search!!

**DISCLAIMER: **I could say I own nothing, but that wouldn't be true. Anything you recognize I don't own, Dick Wolf does.

--

**Olivia's POV**

I can't believe it's already been four weeks since we moved into our house. Our own home. Much to Elliot's delight Lizzie and Dickie have stayed over probably half that time or more. Kathleen and Maureen are over all the time too, just at 18 and 22 years old they aren't overnight guests at either of their parents' houses much anymore.

"Hey Liv, what're you thinking about over there?" Elliot suddenly asks.

"Not much really. Just can't believe it's already been almost a month since we moved in." I tell him.

"I know, seems like just yesterday we were moving you into my apartment."

"What about you? What's going through your head?"

He pulls me into his arms and kisses me deeply and passionately before answering.

"Nothing anywhere near as deep as that." He replies with a laugh. "Just how extra incredibly fucking sexy you look today."

"Oh do I now?" I tease.

"Have you been sneaking some new product past me? Hair gunk or lotion or something?"

"Nothing's changed El, same junk as always."

"Do we really have to go to work today?" He begs.

"Yes, now get moving."

I slowly pull the sheet back and crawl out of bed. Before Elliot can protest or whine anymore I head for the bathroom. That was my one request when we were house hunting. I needed an adjoining bathroom to our bedroom. No way was I strolling through the house naked with our poor defenseless kids around and on mornings like it's been this week with stifling heat I sure as hell am not getting dressed.

"Fine. Don't leave me behind!" I hear him yell.

He joins me in the shower and surprisingly we're in and out of there in just about 20 minutes. How I managed to keep my hands off him is beyond me, but I did. Damn hormones! Once we've finished showering Elliot goes to get dressed while I stay in the bathroom. After throwing my hair up in a pony tail and swiping on minimal makeup I'm off in search of clothes.

"What did I tell you about the blue stuff?" I grumble upon seeing the outfit my fiancé has chosen.

"Why do you think I wore this shirt?" He asks me with a smirk. "I love that it drives you wild."

"Jerk!"

Just for that I know just what I'm wearing today. Alex, Casey, and I went shopping after work a few weeks back while our guys were doing whatever our guys do when we're not around. I got this shirt that they said was perfect for me. It's this red sleeveless, low cut, tight t-shirt type shirt, only a bit dressier.

"Hurry up over there!" Elliot calls to me as I'm staring at the shirt hanging in the closet.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

I grab the shirt and a pair of lightweight dress pants and head over to find my red bra and matching thong. As I'm finishing up hooking the back of my bra I notice 'The Girls' are peeking out a bit more than usual when I wear this bra. Oh well! More to tease Elliot with.

45 minutes after I finally finished getting dressed we're pulling in the parking garage at the station.

"Was it really necessary to use the lights the last five miles?"

"Yes, otherwise we would've been late."

The two of us get out of the car and start walking towards the elevator. Once inside I pull Elliot into a deep kiss.

"I love you so much." I tell him as we break apart.

"I love you too baby, more than anything." He answers back, looking me deep in the eyes.

We get to our floor and walk through the doors to what has become our home away from home over the years.

"Benson! Stabler! My office now!" Don yells as soon as we're in the door.

Alright, this can't be good. Having been on the receiving end of many a lecture from the captain this is nothing new. That doesn't mean I'm not nervous though.

"Hi Dad!" I greet him as I enter his office and notice everyone there already including Casey, Alex, and Liz. Yes, I'm hoping that will calm him down. He smiles back and I hope that means he's relaxing.

"I had a meeting with the Morris Commission this morning as you know. The number one topic of discussion was this unit. As you can imagine we're very much of interest as of late. Two of my top detectives engaged, two more dating our ADAs. Hell they even know about Liz and I. John's about the only one safe right now other than the random detectives." Don explained.

"So what're they suggestin'? We dump our girls?" Fin asks.

"No, not at all." Don says.

"Good, because that's not happening!" Chester argues.

"What they are suggesting is that the unit is put on 90 day probation. That includes Casey, Alex, and Liz as well. They want to see that everything remains on the up and up."

We all know when the Morris Commission 'suggests' something it's really an order. This isn't like some voluntary thing at all.

"What would this entail?" Alex asks.

"For the next 90 days our every move work related will either be overseen by something from the top and/or reviewed." He explains pausing.

Elliot's hand shoots up then, just like in school.

"No Elliot they won't be following anyone around." Don answers without even being asked. "At least not at all times. They may show up at crime scenes, court hearings, or just stop by."

Damn! He is good! I thought only I knew my partner that well to know what he was thinking without him saying a word.

"Are we going to have to split up?" I ask.

I hope like hell we don't. Don't get me wrong here, if I absolutely had to choose between being Elliot's partner or having him at home I definitely choose the latter. However, as much as the other guys are brothers to me and I love them dearly, I just can't picture any of them backing my play the way El does.

"For the time being, no, I don't have to split you and Elliot up. They're not thrilled with the 'uniqueness' of this unit but they are willing to accept it if we can prove ourselves." Don tells us. "Any more questions?"

With a quick glance around the room I see that no one else has anything else to say.

"Great. You're all dismissed, behave yourselves, there's a hearing in 90 days before the Morris Commission."

Everyone by Liz gets up to leave. Presumably she's staying to discuss person matters with Don. We get out to the bull pen and the girls begin to gather around mine and Elliot's desks.

"I'm sorry guys, this is all my fault I'm sure." I tell them with a sigh.

"Sure Liv, because you forced Elliot to fall in love with you. Then if that wasn't enough, you forced Alex and Fin to get together and Chester and I too." Casey says sarcastically attempting to make me feel better.

"Casey's right Liv, it's not your fault at all. It's only natural to fall for someone you're with closely all the time. Especially when it's the guys we work with." Alex adds with a laugh.

What else are sisters good for it not for making you feel better.

"You two are coming to brunch on Sunday right?" I ask, reminding them of our 'date' for the Father's Day brunch at the Four Seasons.

"Definitely. Fin wanted me to get the okay with you to bring Ken too."

"Of course he can come too. I've just got to make sure Don and Liz are coming now. Then we're set."

"Think it's safe to go in?" Casey asks.

"Eww, God Case!" Alex and I both cry out.

"That's not what I meant." She scolds us, but her involuntary shiver tells me it worked getting back at her though.

The three of us decide to go over and ask together. When we get to the door I'm delegated as the one to knock.

"Who is it?" We hear from inside the office.

"It's your girls Dad." Alex answers back with a smile.

"Come in."

I open the door and the three of us walk into his office where Liz Donnelly's still sitting.

"What's going on girls?" He asks us.

"We just wanted to make sure you and Liz are coming to brunch Sunday." I say.

"Yes, of course we'll be there. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Liz replies.

Just then Elliot peeks in the doorway.

"Liv, we need to run. A call just came in, 28 year old woman found beaten and almost dead by her neighbor. She's at Mercy General."

"Well, that's my cue to go. Liz, if I don't see you sooner I'll see you Sunday morning." I say goodbye with a wave.

As Elliot and I head to the sedan I pump him for whatever information he has on our vic.

"So what's going on?"

"Kate English, 28 years old, found lying in front of her apartment door by a neighbor. He didn't know much since he'd just moved in the day before. She's been in a coma for the better part of two days now." He explains.

"Two days!!" I yell, causing a few heads to turn in the not so vacant parking garage. "Why the fuck were we not called for two days?!"

"Shh…baby, calm down. I don't know why we weren't called. Let's just work with what we've got now. She is awake now." Elliot says as he tries to comfort me.

Elliot helps me in the sedan and drives off towards Mercy General. Halfway there he stops at Duane Reade, runs in, and three minutes later comes back out with a Hershey's Special dark chocolate candy bar for me. Apparently he's sick of me grumbling about why we weren't called sooner, which I've been doing since we left.

"That's El." I tell him, receiving a nod in return.

Neither of us says another word until we're pulling up to the hospital.

"Feeling better now?" He asks.

"Yes. Let's go." I reply.

Switching back in to work mode we both get out of the sedan and walk towards the door to the hospital. As always we're in sync perfectly with every step we take. Arriving at 'Information' Elliot takes charge.

"Detective Stabler," he begins, flashing his badge, "and my partner Detective Benson, SVU. We're here to speak with Kate English." He says to the girl at the desk.

"Yes, Ms English was just moved from ICU this morning. You'll find her in room 1710 now." The girl tells us.

With a polite 'thank you' from the both of us, we're on our way to room 1710. Once we've arrived at the room I knock on the door and getting the okay to come in we do just that.

"Kate English?" I ask, even though I know it's her. "My name is Olivia, I'm a detective with the Manhattan Special Victims Unit."

As soon as I say that she cracks a smile, or as close to one as she can.

"Have you found Mackenzie and Joshua?" She asks excitedly.

I quickly avert my eyes over to Elliot for a moment. He shrugs in response.

"Sweetie, we're here about whoever did this to you." I explain.

"He took them! He took them!" Kate starts yelling.

"Kate, honey, you're going to have to calm down or my partner Elliot and I can't help you. Now who are Mackenzie and Joshua?"

I don't know why I ask these things. Protocol I suppose. In the pit of my stomach I know exactly who Mackenzie and Joshua are.

"They're my daughter and son. Please Olivia you have to find them!" She begs.

"We will honey, we will. Now can you tell me first about what happened."

"We were coming home from my mom's house. The kids and I had finally moved into our own place, you know? Well we get to the door and just as I'm unlocking it someone hits me over the head with I don't know, a bat or something. That's all I remember. Whatever it was must have knocked me out."

My heart breaks for this girl. Sure it does for every other vic too, just not in this way. She continues to tell me about her children and suddenly I know why Elliot rushes home or to Kathy's after these cases.

After jotting down all the information about the kids and gaining permission to search Kate's apartment, not that we needed it, Elliot and I head back to the station after going to the crime scene.

"So, what have we got?" Don asks as soon as we walk in.

"28 year old single mother named Kate English. Perp attacks her outside her apartment as she and her kids are coming home. He knocks her unconscious, continues to beat her, then takes the kids and runs." Elliot explains as I hand Don the pictures of the kids.

"Mackenzie and Joshua English, 9 years old and 5 years old. When searching the apartment we came across copies of the kids birth certificates. Two actually for Mackenzie, it looks like an amendment was done around her first birthday to list her father. Joshua has a different father according to his birth certificate." I tell Don, as well as Chester, John, and Fin who've joined us now.

"We liking either of them for this?" Chester asks.

"Michael Coleman, 28, father of Mackenzie. There was an Order of Protection against him from May 1998 until October 1999 at the request of Kate English. He doesn't appear to have violated it and it wasn't renewed beyond that point." John reads to us from the computer. "My guess, he grew up and they're civil to each other now." He concludes.

"How about the other father, John Miller?" Fin asks, along with giving Munch his information to pull him in the system too.

"According to this his last known address was in Michigan. The only action against him concerning our vic is just your standard Family Court fare. She has sole custody of Joshua, his visitation is 'as agreed upon.'" John tells us.

"Well, she sure didn't agree upon this!" I burst out.

I know he's got those kids. Why exactly I don't know, but I just know he does. We need to get him, but how.

"Benson, Stabler, get in touch with the Michigan State Police. We'll need more on this guy for an Amber Alert. Also see if they can get an address from DMV and get them checking that. Fin, Lake, get your girlfriends involved in decoding this court order on visitation. If it's like it sounds we're going to have a fight on our hands with custodial interference with Joshua. Munch, I want you to get a hold of this Michael Coleman just to make sure he doesn't have one or both of them. I've got the FBI. If Miller took them and fled the state this is federal now. Everyone dismissed!" Don commands.

We all split up, Elliot and I heading over to our desks to make a phone call.

"While you're wrangling with the staties why don't I try Michigan DMV directly? See if I can't get some information on his vehicle for the Amber Alert." Elliot suggests.

"Sounds good. The sooner the alert goes out the better. Don can get a teletype out with photos and info on the kids, but the more exposure here the better." I tell him.

After pulling up the number from the computer I call Michigan and am connected with their captain at the local barracks near Miller's last known address. A little explanation about the situation and I've got their co-operation. There's troopers headed to his job and residence, an APB going out in Michigan, and the captain is going to get his bank account and all his assets frozen.

"El, what'd you get?" I ask when he hangs up the phone.

"Description of Miller's vehicle as well as a license plate number for it. They're also sending over a copy of his license so we'll have a photo." He relays back to me.

"Great! Get that to Don so he can get an Amber Alert out country wide. Miller could've taken those kids anywhere by now. I want to go back over to Mercy and talk to Kate again." I say.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Elliot gets up and heads to Don's office to update him before we head back to the hospital. The whole ride there he just keeps giving me this look. It's his 'I want you so bad' look too. Of course, the one I have a tough time ignoring.

"New shirt Livvie?" He asks.

"Yep, got it when Alex, Casey, and I went shopping a few weeks back. Why, you like?" I ask with a smirk.

"Oh I like alright, not sure if I like you showing off my goods like that though."

"Yours?" I cock and eyebrow at him. "Besides, you know it turns you on. Showing everyone what's yours that they can't have." I say in a low seductive voice as I rub my hand over the bulge in his jeans.

"Liv…" He warns me.

"I know, I know, later." I chuckle.

We arrive at the hospital and again walk to Kate English's room.

"Have you found them?" She calls out again, this time as soon as I'm in the door.

"Not yet honey." I tell her as I pull her into a hug. "We need you to tell us about Michael and John though."

"Michael wouldn't have done this, I know it."

"Are you sure Kate? You did have an order of protection against him before." Elliot adds.

"Yeah, in the past. He's grown up since then, a lot actually. He still might not be 'Father of the Year' but he would never kidnap our daughter or my son.

"What about John?" Elliot asks.

"Honestly, I don't think I every really knew John." She tells us.

Kate goes on to tell Elliot and I how she met John Miller online nine years ago. How he'd lived in Michigan the whole time they dated and was nothing but broken promises. She even found out he got married to and had a child with someone other than her all while they were dating. She finally ended things about a month and a half ago. She hadn't heard from John since then though.

"It is possible he took the kids though?" Elliot asks.

"I guess. He said he had no car though, but let me guess, that was a lie too." Kate says with a sigh.

"Yeah honey, I'm sorry, it was." I tell her.

Just then my cell phone rings, a quick glance at the caller ID showing it's one of the girls.

"Benson."

"_Hey Liv, it's Case."_

"Please tell me you have good news Casey." I beg.

"_I've been down to Family Court. Now normally the wording on the custody agreement would be a major gray area. However since Kate was unconscious and we can prove it, we can get Miller on custodial interference if he did take the kids."_

"Casey that's excellent! Thank you!"

"_No problem. Now go track down this scumbag."_

With that we end our call and I go to give Elliot and Kate the good news. Once we've celebrated this bit of good news Elliot and I once again head to the station, this time to catch up with the rest of the guys. When we get back, two guys from IAB are there. Apparently this is one we're being watched on.

"Alright, what have we got?" Don asks as we all gather once again.

"Well, as you know our prime suspect right now is John Miller. I got his vehicle information from Michigan which is being used for an Amber Alert and also a photo from DMV." Elliot explained.

"Michigan State Police are sending troopers to his last known residence and job as well as freezing all his assets. There's also an APB out on him throughout Michigan." I tell them.

"Fin? Lake? How'd it go with the ADAs office?" Don asks.

"Novak went over to Family Court to sit down with one of the judges and discuss the case. You were right that the wording leaves lots of gray area, but with Kate English being unconscious she obviously didn't agree on letting Miller take Joshua if he did. As for Mackenzie, no questions there, that's obviously kidnapping and custodial interference." Lake replies.

"Michael Coleman's got an alibi that checks out so he's looking like nothing but a father with a missing child." Munch adds.

"I spoke with the FBI, they're going to get in touch with Homeland Security and have the Border Patrol officers on the look out. Being that we have the children's birth certificates he'd have to sneak them across which would just add more charges to this whole thing. CSU is going over the crime scene again but they've got nothing and don't expect to find anything else. Looks like we just sit tight for now." Don tells us.

I glance at the clock when my stomach starts rumbling. It's not had to believe that after all we've been through today already it's just about 4pm.

"Late lunch, early dinner?" El asks as we're heading back to our desks.

"I could eat." I tell him. "What were you thinking?"

"Chinese?" He suggests.

"Sure, check with everyone else though first."

He walks over and I assume asks if they want Chinese for lunch/dinner too before calling and placing our order. Normally we do pick up, but with IAB here we're doing delivery. Elliot mentioned something about not wanting them to freak out if someone was gone too long.

25 minutes later though, IAB is gone and our food is arriving. El and I take ours up to the roof to eat.

"Are you purposely trying to tease me today Livvie?" He asks as I bend forward to pick up a piece of chicken. A move that gives him a much better view of my cleavage.

"Maybe I am. But if I am you are too with that shirt you're wearing."

"What? Ahh…the blue." He smirks. "Maybe I'll just wear only blue from now on." He says, his voice low and full of sex.

Before I know it he's over on my side of the picnic table pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"El, we can't do this up here." I mumble as we break apart.

"Why not? It's been way too long. Not to mention, no one will see us, they're not stupid enough to come up here when we're alone."

"This place is surrounded by buildings, the neighbors will see." I protest.

By now he's kissing me in that spot right behind my earlobe. The spot that undoes me. I am powerless when it comes to that.

"There's this pot right over there," he leads me around behind the air conditioning units and a wall, "where no one can see."

"Mmm…tell me you only know about this because you were doing research." I say somehow amongst his insistence to pull my pants down and tease my clit.

"Actually Fin and Alex found it and told me."

Not exactly what I want to think about there. He's busy teasing me through my soaking wet panties and telling me about the sexcapades of two of my best friends. No way is him just teasing me going to work though. If I'm going to take the chance of getting busted fucking on the roof then you'd best believe we're fucking not fucking around. I reach down between us and pull his hand off me.

"Not what I've got in mind El." I whisper.

Before he knows what hit him I've got his jeans unbuttoned an shoved halfway down his legs, his cock freed and ready. Moments later my panties are off and I'm leaning up against the wall with his tip at my entrance.

"Fuck me Stabler!" I cry out.

He does just that too. He's slamming his cock in and out of me with such force I feel like I'm going to break in two against this wall.

"S…sorry Livvie."

"God El, you feel so fucking good!"

We both know there's no time to draw this out. He continues thrusting deep in me until finally I'm being thrown into my orgasm. Elliot follows right behind me, in step and backing my play as always.

"Shit Liv, you're the one that felt so fucking good. I can't even begin to explain it, it was just different. Fan-fucking-tastically different though!! Why was it we gave that up for lunch again?" He asks, helping me get re-dressed.

"I have no idea. We should get back downstairs though."

As soon as we walk back in the squad room I'm met with that look from Fin. The one that says 'I know what you were doing.' Of course he knows, he told Elliot about it. Just then Don comes walking over.

"There's not much else we can do here tonight. Why don't the two of you head home. I'll call the minute I hear anything. The rest of you too, head home for the night." He tells the five of us.

Not ones to argue we all do as told and head home.

"El?" I ask breaking the silence four blocks from home.

"Yeah baby?"

"Can we…umm…would you mind if…" I begin, blushing before a tear slips out.

"I'm already ahead of you." He says.

"Huh?" Okay, a bit confused here.

"I'm already on my way to Kathy's. You need to see Lizzie and Dickie too don't you?"

Of course he would know that. I tell you, some days he knows me better than I know myself. I don't know what it was that snapped in me today, but it's all changed as far as needing the kids. That's a lie, I do know, and it's like a switch was turned on inside me. A more maternal switch if that's at all possible.

Within minutes we're pulling up to Kathy's house, both hoping the twins are home. We walk up and ring the bell and Kathy comes and answers the door. With one look at the pair of us she's yelling through the house.

"Kids! Get your stuff together, Dad and Liv are here!" She yells before turning back to us. "Maureen and Kathleen are here too, if you guys get called in they can stay with the twins. We'll see you all Sunday at brunch." She tells us.

"Kath?"

"Elliot, I know why you two are here, you obviously need them this weekend."

"Thank you Kathy!" I say. "We were just going to be content to stop by for some hugs and kisses from the twins. Thank you so much."

"You're more than welcome. And Liv…" She gives me this knowing look. "Sunday?"

"Yeah, Sunday." We both laugh, Elliot completely confused now.

The kids all come running down the steps now, each carrying only a small bag as they have all the other stuff at our house and we leave. The two block ride to our house is made in silence.

Once everyone's settled in and changed into more relaxing clothes we all gather in the living room on the two big couches. The older girls choosing to snuggle up with me while the twins choose their dad.

"Tell us about this one?" Kathleen looks up at me and asks.

I glance over to Elliot who nods. Gaining his approval and permission I proceed to tell the kids the general gist of the story about Kate English and her children.

"So where do you think Joshua's father took them?" Dickie asks.

"We honestly don't know. Right now we're just waiting to hear something." Elliot answers.

"I hope they're okay Daddy." Lizzie adds.

"Me too Sweetie." I say.

We stay there on the couch for about four more hours just sitting together and watching TV. At 10pm Elliot and I get up to grab a quick shower and go to bed. Just before we fall asleep I set the alarm. I had hoped I wouldn't need to, hoped we'd get a call about Mackenzie and Joshua before this.

"El, what if we don't find them?" I ask.

"We will baby. If they don't turn up tonight then we'll go back and question Kate some more. If that doesn't work I will personally drive out to Michigan and track down the wife and talk to her. Okay?"

"Okay." I relent.

After a very restless night we're awoken by not only the alarm but the smell of breakfast cooking.

"You have the greatest kids." I tell Elliot.

"We do, don't we."

Elliot and I get out of bed, shower, and get dressed before going down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Do you guys have to go to work today?" Maureen asks.

"Honestly, I don't know. We really though we'd get a call before now." Elliot says.

"I'll go call Don and find out."

I grab the cordless phone and take it to the living room to call.

"_Cragen."_

"Dad, it's Liv. The kids want to know if we need to come in." I tell him.

"_Not yet, I'll call if things change, okay? You two enjoy your day with my grandkids."_

"Thanks!"

"_We're going to get him Liv, I just know it."_

"I hope so."

We say our goodbyes and I walk back to the kitchen where Kathleen is just starting to help carry plates to the dining room.

"We're on call." I tell everyone.

Wanting to have as much time together as a family as we can we all eat up pretty fast and get ready for a day at the park. After we've been there for two hours though my phone rings.

"Benson."

"_Liv, we've got him."_

"Oh my God, are they okay Fin?" Please let them be okay.

"_They're fine. He's got them both Upstate. Don wants to send four of us to bring him and the kids back."_

"We'll be down in 45. See you then!"

I end the call and turn towards where Elliot and the kids are playing Frisbee.

"They found Miller! He's Upstate with both kids and they're okay!" I yell out. "Kids…"

"No problem Liv, just drop us at your house." Kathleen says.

We gather up al of our stuff and take the kids back to our house and then drive to Manhattan to the station. Soon after we're on our way Upstate to pick up the English kids.

"You know what they have Upstate El?" I ask about halfway there.

"Cows?"

"Wal-Mart, which means Jell-O Puddings Pops!"

"Ohhkay…"

"Please El, can we stop and get some? I really want some pudding pops." I beg.

I don't know what's gotten into me but man have I wanted some pudding pops for the last few days. Ever since Casey was talking about having them when she was a kid.

"Fine, if I see a Wal-Mart we'll stop."

The trip seems to take forever. Of course there's not a Wal-Mart in sight anywhere either. Just when I'm wishing we were on some TV show where you snap your fingers and are somewhere else in no time flat Elliot's pulling off the highway.

"What's going on?" I ask.

He pulls in the parking lot, turns to me, and it all becomes crystal clear.

"Call Fin and Lake, tell them I'm on a pudding pop run and I'll be right back on the highway."

"Thank you El! I love you!"

"I love you too."

He goes in Wal-Mart to get my pudding pops while I make my phone call and soon we're back on the road. 15 or so miles and ashamedly three pudding pops down the road later we're pulling off again, this time we're at our final destination. The moment we walk into the state police over to the kids pulling them into my arms and telling them how happy their mom will be to see them.

Once all the necessary paperwork is done we split up. Elliot and I take the kids and Fin and Chester taking Miller. When we get back to the city that night Elliot and I immediately take Mackenzie and Joshua to see Kate.

"My babies!" She exclaims as we walk in. "You found my babies!"

After they've had time to visit for a while we take the kids to Kate's mom's house. When we get back to the station Don informs us that Miller has been questioned and readily admitted to everything. He claimed he did it as payback for Kate ending their relationship but that he was never going to hurt the kids.

Soon we're headed home again for the night.

"Thank you for my pudding pops." I tell Elliot as we're drifting to sleep.

The next morning we both wake up with a weight off our shoulders. As Elliot goes to start the shower I sneak over to the closet and get my gift for him out. Once I've laid it out on the bed I join him in the shower.

"What took you so long?" He asks as I'm shampooing my hair.

"Oh nothing."

I don't think I've ever seen that man shower as fast as he is now. I guess that really peaked his interest. His rush to get out also is causing me to have to get cleaned up fast too. When he's done he hops out and goes back out to the bedroom.

Out on the bed is a pair of boxer briefs that say '#1 Dad' all over them, a note, and a slender box. Within about 15 seconds, just as I'm turning off the shower, I hear him reading the note.

"Happy Father's Day Daddy! You are such a wonderful Daddy to my big brother and big sisters. I can't wait to meet you Daddy!"

I don't have to see him right now to know he's absolutely in shock.

"Livvie!" He yells to me.

"Look in the box Sweetheart." I call back as I step out of the shower.

"We're really…we're having a baby!"

By this time I've joined him in the bedroom. I take his hand and place it on my lower stomach.

"We sure are." I smile.

"How long have you known?" He asks.

"Just since yesterday. Don't be mad, okay? Kathy knows. She ran into me at the drug store when I was buying the test. One of the 'perks' of being neighbors." I laugh.

"I'm not mad. I am so excited. I can't wait to tell everyone." He says.

"Well then get a move on it because I plan to let the cat out of the bag at brunch." I tell him.

We both go get clothes out of the closet. Elliot selecting a light green polo shirt and khakis while I slip on a slightly loose fitting yellow sundress. Once we've finished getting dressed I go to grab the cards for Don as Elliot makes sure the kids are ready. Just before 10:45am we're on our way.

"Did you all sign the card for Grandpa Don?" I ask.

"Yes!" They all yell back.

Since they're all done I sneak the card out and slip in one more name before we get to Manhattan and brunch.

Like Mother's Day we're taking up the biggest table there. Everyone else is already sitting down. Alex, Fin, Ken, Casey, Chester, Susan, John, Liz, Don, Kathy, and Rob are there waiting patiently for us. I walk over and drop two cards on the small pile in front of Don before whispering to him.

"Happy Father's Day Dad!"

Now that we're here Don opens all his cards. Finally he gets to the one in the light blue envelope that I stuck at the bottom of purposely.

"Liv? Is this right?" He asks, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Is what right?" I ask, attempting to play dumb.

"Liz, read this." He says as he passes it to his girlfriend.

"Oh my…" She gasps.

Rather than anyone saying anything everyone just keeps passing the card down and around the table until finally Alex gets it. Leave it to her to read out loud.

"Happy Father's Day Grandpa! We love you so much. Love, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, and the newest Stabler due to arrive on the scene February 2, 2009."

Well there you have it, now my whole family knows.

"Congratulations Liv!" I hear from all points at the table. Of course followed by many 'Congratulations Elliot's' as well and the kids and my sisters all coming to hug us both.

Once the excitement's died down everyone starts getting up to the buffet. Just as I'm about to walk over Elliot pulls me back to him.

"Just how are we ever going to top this holiday." He whispers in my ear.

"I don't know El. I don't know." I tell him with a laugh.

--

As always, please review!! I know I personally suck at reviewing, but please don't make me pay for that and review!


End file.
